The Day Has Finally Come to Say I Love You
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: It is finally Yuuri and Wolfram's wedding! After 2 years Yuuri finally accepts his feelings for Wolf. Will it all go smoothly with a war at hand? warning mpreg don't like don't read only in second chapter
1. Chapter 1

AN: Birthday fic for my friend Kitsu. Hope you enjoy.

"Yuuri! Get back here you wimpj!" Wolfram could be heard shouting throughout the castle. He had been out with Yuuri in the town. Yuuri wanted to go in town to look around. They had skipped breakfast and now it was lunchtime so they stopped at a café.

It was fine until Yuuri started talking to the waitress. That pushed Wolfram over the edge and Yuuri noticed it. All of a sudden Wolfram was alone in the café. This brings us back to where we started.

"Why should I come back? You'll just call me a cheater, wimp, and anything else bad without listening to my side of it. All we ever do is fight. Why caon't we just get along?" Yuuri shouted back from a few yards ahead of Wolfram.

"I only call you those things because it's the truth you cheater, wimp! Now get back here!"

"No. Not until you calm down!"

"Oh, Yuuri maou I didn't notice you there. Please forgive me." Someone said after Yuuri ran into them.

"Oh no. It was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going" Yuuri said quickly looking around for Wolfram. All of a sudden he saw him but he was closing in on him. "I'm sorry. I really must be going though. See you next time." Yuuri shouted while running away.

Wolfram chased him all the way back to the palace and to the bath. He got there just in time to reach Yuuri's hadn and travel with him to his world. There was no way he would ever let go of Yuuri's hadn cheater of not.

Yuuri felt the jerk on his hand as he was traveling but was fine with it so long as he could talk with Wolfram out of the eyes of everyone in the palace. He always felt so many expectations from people when he was there.

They came up from the water in the bathtub of Yuuri's home. Wolfram was still holding on for dear life to Yuuri's hand. While they had been travelling he got a bad premonition that he would never see Yuuri again soon. He would do anything to stop that from happening even if he had to sacrifice his own life for him.

All of a sudden there was a tug on Wolfram's arm. Yuuri was trying to drag him to his room so they could change into dry clothes. Wolfram complied. Anything was better than wet, soggy clothes. How could Yuuri do this all the time?

All of the problems from before lay forgotten in the backs of their minds as if their thoughts had changed along with their clothes. They went down to eat when they smelled the food. Needless to say everyone was happy to see them except Shori seeing Wolfram.

As soon as Shori saw Wolfram he tensed up. Wolfram saw this and went even closer to Yuuri. He had done this knowing full well that he would end up getting yelled at by Yuuri and he waited for it but it never came. All Yuuri did was tense up and look around for an escape route.

'Ok. This is not usual. Why is Yuuri acting like this? Wait. Could he be trying to deny me in a different way? No. I won't let him deny me like that. This is even worse than him pushing me away by yelling at me because then he at least acknowledges my existence.' Wolfram was so sad at these thoughts he stopped in his tracks.

Yuuri was only thinking of how he could get away. There was no way he could stay here and have Wolfram not find out how he felt about him. For some time now he had found he felt comfortable in Wolfram's presence and no one elses or at least not in the same way. Whenever he went back to his world all he could think of was how Wolfram was doing and what he was doing at that moment. He just could never tell Wolfram how he felt because he still felt odd thinking of two guys together. Out of his thoughts he felt Wolfram stop.

The whole room suddenly looked from what they were doing. Yuuri and his mom were fretting over Wolfram. Shori just sat there at first smirking but when Yuuri went to him he scowled. He didn't get why Yuuri had him as a fiance and frankly he didn't like it. Yuuri's father just sat at the table reading the newspaper. He had been worried but his wife and Yuuri could handle it whatever was wrong with him.

"Wolfram. Wolfram. What's wrong?" Yuuri shouted shaking Wolfram.

"Yuuri honey be more careful. Stop shaking him" his mom said gently.

Wolfram blinked his eyes and noticed where he was an what he had been doing. "Wimp. Getting all flustered just because I stopped for a little bit. Why couldn't you let me look at your room for a bit?" Wolfram sarcastically said.

"Wolf, you weren't looking about the room. You just sat there doing nothing. I was really worried. Why did you do that? What's wrong? Please tell me. I want to help. I can't think of anything properly when I worry about you. ALSO, I AM NOT A WIMP! Stop calling me that!" Yuuri couldn't help saying.

"Yes you are a wimp! Stop denying it" Wolfram retorted.

"Umm… guys. Can we eat? I hope we have enough I wasn't expecting you back here so I made less than usual. Oh well we should have enough. Now lets eat" interrupted his mom.

The rest of the day went in silence. The only problem was the matter of where Wolfram would sleep. Yuuri wouldn't let him in the same room as him. Shori wouldn't let him sleep with him and he obviously couldn't sleep with the parents. That only left the pull out bed on the couch. Wolfram was opposed to that idea. He had grown up on comfy beds and now he had to sleep on a poor mans couch?

Yuuri offered to sleep on the couch but that was even worse than him sleeping on the couch. Shori was opposed to it anyways so no one would listen to Yuuri's offer. Eventually his mom stepped in and offered a solution. Whoever won at roshambo got to pick where they slept. In the end Yuuri won and chose the couch.

Wolfram grudgingly took Yuuri's bed. After all Yuuri had won the challenge. Nothin could be done to change the past. Not even about his feelings for Yuuri.

During the night Wolfram snuck down to Yuuri's bed. Unknown to Wolfram, Yuuri noticed that Wolfram joined him. Yuuri surprisingly found that he didn't care. When the others got up they found them like that.

Yuuri's mom just squeeled and ran for the camera talling the others not to wake them up. His dad just came out and walked to get the paper and some coffee. He ws used to stuff like this being part of Wolfram's world also. Yuuri's mom came back with the camera and was snapping away until Shori came down. Shori saw where Wolfram lay and went to drag him away from his angel of a brother. Fiance or not there was no way he would let them sleep like that at any time.

Before he could drag him away Wolfram woke up. He yawned and stretched then jumped 10 feet in the air. How had he made it down here? He had vowed not to come to Yuuri's bed but here he was.

Yuuri woke up and saw Wolfram. "Wolfram I thought you were going to sleep in my bed. Why are you here?" he questioned. Then he got a better look at what Wolfram was wearing. "What are you wearing?! Where'd you get that- that-that thing?!"

"Oh Yuuri don't be a silly boy. Wolfram came to me asking for one to wear. I just couldn't refuse to give him one to wear. Could I Wolfy?" his mom squeeled.

"I am happy you let me borrow this. It's so comfortable" Wolfram said wearing a bright pink, frilly nightgown with flowers on it.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are a man Wolf. If only you had been born a girl I could go out with you for real with no regrets" Yuuri slipped out.

"Wait. What did you just say? Are you saying you at least have some feeling for me?" Wolfram questioned bright eyed.

"Uhm, yeah I guess so. I just find it awkward with us both being guys that I haven't been able to tell you. Please just give me more time to get used to the idea of two guys going out. We can't rush this. I don't want to hurt you" Yuuri confessed.

"Oh, Yuuri sweety this is wonderful. Why didn't you tell mama? Oh we have to have a celebration" Yuuri's mom shrieked.

Shori just stalked off. There was nothing he could do if Yuuri liked the blonde brat. It was now up to both him and Wolfram to protect Yuuri.

They celebrated and tried inviting Murata over but he couldn't come for some reason. Then Yuuri suddenly remembered where Murata was. He had been in such a rush to get out of Shin Makoku that he didn't stop to get Murata. Murata was stuck in the other world!

"Sorry mom. We have to go back now. Murata was left in the other world. I promise to come back with him and Wolf as soon as I can get away" Yuuri rushed out already dashing for the door tripping on the rug.

"Oh Yuuri fine. Just come back soon ok. Also how many time do I have to tell you? It's mama" his mom said standing up to hug him and Wolfram again before they left.

Wolfram had mixed feelings about returning. He was happy he would be back in his world where he belonged but mad that Yuuri was thinking about Murata at the moment. If only they could be left alone. Then there would be no more people to try and interrupt them. They always got so close to happiness when something or someone interrupted them.

Yuuri dragged Wolfram off to the bath and was filling it with water when his mom came in with extra clothes in sealed bags.

She also did the same with the leftovers of her food. Now it was time to go. Yuuri grabbed Wolf's hand and they took the plunge into the unknown.

A few seconds later they came back up in the Maou's personal baths. They got out and changed intoa new set of clothes. Then it was time to tell the rest the good news but first they had to go find Murata.

On the way out they ran into a servant and Yuuri asked what time and day it was. Apparently it had only been two hours since they had left. He was getting better at controlling the time that they returned from their trips. Soon he would have it mastered.

They soon arrived at the temple and were looking for Murata. One of the temple girls showed them the way to where he could be found. She warned them tonot go in at the moment. Apparently he was doing a very important task for Shinou and no one was allowed to interrupt. Not even the maou.

As she was saying this Yuuri listened but Wolfram was too impatient. He pushed the door open to go and talk to Murata. Murata never looked up. If anything he looked as if he were possessed. Yuuri tried getting Wolfram out of the room to stop him getting cursed.

In doing so he ended up getting cursed. The only thing that helped him now was his powers. He had inadvertantly put up a shield of water and closed his eyes. This helped save him and tone down the curse to just samll bad luck like tripping on the stairs or eating expired food.

"Yuuri, Yuuri! Are you ok?!" Wolfram shouted running to him.

"Wolf I'm ok. There's nothing wrong with me. Stop crying. I'm not going to die" Yuuri said trying to calm down Wolfram while hiding the pain from his fall.

"No it's not ok Yuuri. I am sorry. I should have known you would return for me and barracaded the door. You have just been cursed. It's not as bad as it should have been so I expect that the maou side of you took over? You are very lucky. You should be dead.

Anyways I suppose we both have stuff to talk of so lets go to your room. It will be quieter there" Murata said gravely.

*Back in Yuuri's Study*

"So what do you have to talk about Murata?" Yuuri asked pushing off his news.

"Well I just received news that there is an enemy army heading our way. This isn't the worst of it. I also heard that there was a spy sent ahead and has infiltrated the castle in an attempt to assassinate you.

When you came into the room I was in the middle of figuring out who the assassin was. It was interrupted but I did figure out that it is one of the maids. Just be careful when in the hallways. You never know when you could be attacked.

Now I expect that you two have some happier knews. Come on tell me" Murata said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah. I suddenly don't feel like sharing our news Wolfram. This is all to much to take at one time. I think I will go to bed if you will leave so I can cool off a bit. Can we share the news tomorrow?" Yuuri choked out trying to find an escape route.

"NO! We will tell him now. I waited long enough for you to return my feeling and be willing to accept me. Why should we wait. You don't have to take the news again. This is why you are a wimp, WIMP!" Wolfram near shouted.

"Fine go ahead I will go calm down as soon as you have told him."

"Good. I will accompany you as soon as we are done here.

Now for our news. Yuuri has finally accepted my feelings! He may not be ok with the idea of it being two guys but he will come around. You can't fight love."

"Oh that's wonderful news! Who all have you told? We have to go tell the rest right now!" Murata erupted in joy.

"Wait! If we do that then they will focus on the wedding. This isn't the time for a wedding. We have to focus on the army and assassin. If we celebrate right now than people will be killed. I won't let that happen" Yuuri erupted half turning into the maou already.

"Fine. As soon as this problem is over than can we have the wedding?" Wolfram asked on the verge of tears.

"Yuuri why can't we have it before? I promise that the wedding could help queel the problem. You could invite them over as friends during the wedding and it might calm the enemy" Murata inputted.

"Are you sure this would work? You know I hate killing" Yuuri asked skeptically.

"Yes I am sure."

"Wait this means that we can get married?! The sooner the better. At supper we have to spread the word! First we should let you rest Yuuri you are looking very pale. Maybe we shouldn't have spread the news so soon but at least we know we can deal with both at the same time" Woldram shouted jubilated.

"Thanks Wolf. Let's go now so I can calm down before supper. I promise we will tell the others our plan then" Yuuri said faintly.

On the way to the room they ran into many maids. For the first time in his life Yuuri didn't feel like talking to people. Even those that he knew were kind he didn't want to talk to. The only one he would allow near him without flinching was Wolfram.

Suddenly one of the maids bumped into him. Wolfram could see what was happening and reached out. He was lucky he already was at the bottom of the stairs because if he had been anywhere else Yuuri wouldn't have gotten away as easilly as he had. Wolfram sighed in relief.

Yuuri had gotten away with only a few scrapes and bruises. Wolfram wasn't so lucky. He got a gash on his leg that spread from his ankle to halfway up to his knee. Obviously someone had left a sharp object, most likely a knife, there hoping that Yuuri would fall on it. Wolfram could only think of one person who could have done that. All throughtout the castle he could be heard. They ended up missing supper because of this incident. No one knew of the marriage just yet but for Murata.

The next day there was one less maid in the castle. No one knew what had happened to her but everyone could guess. Only those who had been out of the castle yesterday didn't have any idea as to what might have happened to that maid.

Before breakfast Yuuri went to check on Wolfram. While there he expressed his gratitude. "Wolfram thank you so much. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be here. Can I help in any way? Please tell me I can. I'll do anything to help you heal.

I never noticed all the harm you go through to protect me. Last night I was thinking about it. Nothing could ever get between us.

When I thought I had lost you all I could think of was joining you. Then I thought of how that wouldn't be what you would want. Nothing could be as bad as knowing that you were the one that caused your lovers death.

I wasn't ok with it before but I finally realized I was just in denial. I am fine with us both being guys. We need to announce the wedding to everyone. I may still be shy about it but I am accepting it more an dmore. Just promise me that even if one of us dies before the other, the other won't kill themselves to be with the other. I could never live with myself knowing I caused your death" Yuuri whispered. Even a blind man could tell that he was worried about this and the assassin.

"Yuuri hush. It's ok. You won't die. If anyone tries to kill you they won't live to see the next day. You can't die. The world wouldn't be as bright if you did. Don't speak this way" Wolfram cried on his shoulder.

"Wolfram you have to promise me this. I already am afraid because you are from this world and live longer than me. I know we can't always be together and I worry. Please promise me this at least" Yuuri begged.

Wolfram saw the tears he was trying to hold back. This caused him to tear up also. They stayed in that position – Wolfram's head on Yuuri's shoulder and Yuuri's head on Wolfram's- until they were called to breakfast. Wolfram's leg had healed enough that he could get to the room using the cane that Yuuri had brought to him. Yuuri's resolve about the wedding slowly seeped out of him until he was just an empty shell. Wolfram took the lead and brought Yuuri to his seat. There was no way he would let this chance slip by.

They ate in silence for a while. Then Wolfram interrupted, "Everyone we have an announcement. We have decided to finally get married. Please wish us luck and help us set it up."

"No! Yuuri maou! Tell me this isn't true!" Gunter cried out.

Yuuri returned to his senses at that moment and replied, "Sorry Gunter but it is true."

"What about the enemy approaching? You can't celebrate when there is the threat of an enemy attack" Gwendel inputted.

"You're right. We normally shouldn't but Murata had a great idea. If we hold the wedding now and invite them to the wedding then it will most likely calm them down. If it doesn't than it isn't like they will be able to do anything because all weapons will be taken away from the guests." Wolfram shouted indignantly. He was pissed that Gwendel was so against this.

"That is a great idea. So when do you plan on holding this wedding?" a voice came from the shadows. Everyone turned to look at the direction the voice came from and saw Shinou. Shinou was supposed to have disappeared after the time when Yuuri was possessed by him so everyone was surprised to see him. Only Yuuri was unsurprised to see him because he had already seen him after his 'disappearance.'

"We don't know yet but the sooner the better. This threat of an army needs to be stopped as soon as possible. Also the sooner the wedding the more likely I am willing to do it. No offense Wolf but I really am not into public appearances" Yuuri responded.

"If I might have my say I believe you should have it this Saturday then. Saturday is a sacred day in Shin Makoku. This town was created on a Saturday. With it so sacred a day it should help to queel the threat of the army and it is very soon. You will have 5 days to prepare for the wedding so it should be the best day for this. What do you say?" Shinou questioned.

"Hmm… if what you say is true it is the best day for the wedding. We will be short on time but at least the problems will be taken care of" Yuuri thought out loud.

Gunter pushed away from the table and stood up sharply. "If we are having a royal wedding so soon we have a lot to do. I must go and prepare. You may leave my breakfast here. I will be back to eat it as soon as I can. Lots to do so little time" Gunter said to everyone while rushing out of the room.

Word was sent out that night about the royal wedding. All of their friends were invited and the fastest horse was sent out to the enemies camp about the wedding. Needless to say they were surprised. NO enemy of theirs had invited them to their coutry before. Maybe this group wasn't their enemy were the thoughts of a few members of the army. I couldn't be as bad as that idiot who was allowed to join the army. What normal person looks like that? The big muscles and trying to wear dresses all the time? If only they knew where that person came from.

The wedding was a day away now. Nothing much had happened except the guests arriving. All of their closest friends came to congratulate the happy couple. After seeing all of their friends Yuuri stopped trying to hid from his lessons on proper wedding conduct. Oh how he regretted it.

All of the lessons were so horrible. They started out like the usual lessons from Gunter- boring lectures. All he talked about was to bow here, say this there, drink this here, and wave there.

Then he got to the point of how you end the wedding. Ok so he should have figured this out before I mean all weddings end this way but he always thought that you weren't to do things the normal way in Mazoku. Well apparently you do kiss at the end of the wedding. He wouldn't have thought anything of this if it weren't for the place they kissed. He had to admit ever since he admitted his feelings he had wanted to kiss Wolfram but they were always doing something in a different room or too shy. Now he found out he had to kiss him – their FIRST kiss – in front of a huge crowd of people? No thanks. He would rather do that in private than in front of people.

It only went downhill from there. Yuuri started skipping the lessons or at least trying to but being caught by Gunter, Gwendel, or Wolfram. Wolfram was the worst. All he could think of when he saw Wolfram was the latest lesson on what to do the night you were married.

At least there were no more lessons with it being the day before the wedding. Yuuri was playing with Greta when he suddenly fell forward. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. In the excitement and planning he had forgotten about his family. He went in search of Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter, Murata, and Shinou. There was no way he would hold the wedding without his family there.

Shinou had apparently already though of this, most likely with Murata's help and had sent Murata there to bring them to this world. When he fount them he broke down. His family was here for his most important day. He was so happy.

At supper he introduced them to everyone. Everyone had already met Shori but no one had seen his mom or dad. When they met Greta they couldn't believe it. They were already grandparents and yet they hadn't known about it until now? Everyone enjoyed meeting them. His parents were a big hit just like Shori had been when he first came into this world.

AN: ok so this was supposed to be a oneshot but it started to get too long so I will break it up into 2 parts. The next one is about as long as this chapter. I already have it written and it should be uploaded later today but we shall see. If not it should be uploaded very soon. Hope you all enjoyed this and enjoy the next part. WARNING MPREG IN THE NEXT CHAPTER DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ


	2. Chapter 2

IT was now the wedding day and all of Shin Makoku was tense. The enemy army hadn't come yet and the wedding was in 3 hours. If the enemy didn't come then what was going to happen? Would there be a war? Yuuri wouldn't let that happen.

Finally an hour and a half before the wedding the army came. All of Shin Mazoku and the guests sighed in relief. They at least were giving a friendship between the two countries a thought by coming here.

It was not time for Yuuri to greet the guests. Even if he was in the wedding it was the maou's duty to greet any guests. There were a lot of people he didn't know but he found them enjoyable.

Then his friends came up. Al came and greeted him as though they had known each other forever. Then came Saralegui. He was still as manipulative as ever but he had become great friends with Yuuri over the years. Celi came running up to him. Yuuri had no time to stop it. He was glomped right with his face in her chest.

He was saved by Gwendal coming and telling him to get changed for the ceremony. Yuuri was happy to oblige and ran off as quickly as possible. He could hear Gwendal getting told off for not telling her about the big news even if she was off on a free love trip. All he thought was how glad he was that he wasn't in Gwendal's place tight now.

Yuuri ran to his room and changed into the suit provided for him for the ceremony. It was an all black suit (not his school uniform) with a white undershirt and a symbol of Shin Makoku stitched on it and a pin from Wolfram's side of the family.

There was a knock at the door. Dorcus entered, "Maou, sir, it is time. I am to lead you to the room sir." He stood at attention.

"Calm down Dorcu. You don't have to be so formal with me. Anyways we should go. I don't want to be called a cheater on my wedding day" Yuuri said dragging Dorcus with him.

They made their way to the room fairly easily. No one else was in yet because they weren't allowed in. Or at least they shouldn't have been allowed in yet. As they were making their way in Yuuri saw someone's shadow across the hall. He put it out of his mind because of it being his wedding day. The rest of the time passed too quickly. It was almost as if he blinked an deveryone was in the room except for Wolfram.

Now it was time for Wolfram to enter. Everyone was in shock when he entered. Yuuri would have fainted had he not already know of his habit of wearing clothes like that.

Wolfram was in a wedding dress. He had probably gotten the idea from Yuuri's mom because he saw her grin in the seat up front. The dress was black (no white was excepted except in small quantities because of them being demons) and it had a white stitching of Shin Makoku (his mom must have sewed it on last night). Pinned onto the dress was one of Yuuri's baseball buttons. Even though Wolfram was in a dress Yuuri couldn't help but admire him. The dress just brought out Wolf's beauty even more.

The ceremony went smoothly enough even with Yuuri being so embarassed that he messed up at a few points. They went to dance and mingle before they seperated after closing the ceremony. The ceremony isn't officially finished until they had kissed.

Yuuri met with the enemy army along with Wolfram. They were surprised at how young he was. Never in their wildest dreams had they expected to find a kid as the maou. This made them feel better. After talking with him for a while they even began to be friends. They decided to call off war before they had even started. An alliance was made between the two countries that day.

It was now time for the ceremony to officially end. The happy couple went back up to the stand and kissed. They were now an official couple. It was now time to go their separate ways. Wolfram and Yuuri went back to their room while everyone else went their respective ways.

This was the time that Yuuri was looking forward to the least but he didn't want to annoy Wolfram. Besides, they already were married so why should they wait? Wolfram and Yuuri went to take a bath then went to the bed and slept very little during the night doing other activities. If Gunter saw them he would have fainted.

The guests stayed for a while. During that short time, about 3-4 weeks, Yuuri became great friends with all of them. Everyone found him easy to talk to. They even found it funny when Wolfram got jealous of him spending so much time with all of the others. As everyone knows, though, all good times must come to an end. This time was no exception.

A few days after everyone had left there was a horrible accident. Yuuri and Wolfram had been having one of their usual fights. Wolfram had thought that Yuuri was cheating on him even though they were married. He always knew that Yuuri would never cheat on him but he just couldn't help yelling at him for talking to a girl or guy or the girl/guy trying to hold his hands or whatever. Yuuri ran away faster than Wolfram could catch him. Wolfram would have admired the speed at which he ran but he saw something that horrified him. A cart was coming straight at him and with how fast he was running it only added to the danger.

Before Wolfram could get to Yuuri or shout out about the coming danger he tripped. Wolfram knew he shouldn't have tripped there was nothing in his path and him being a trained soldier but nothing could help him stay up. He blacked out before he could shout out to Yuuri.

When Wolfram woke up it was the next day. He looked around for Yuuri as soon as he remembered what had happened yesterday. As he looked around the room he saw all of the people's faces fall.

"No! No! It can't be! Where did you hide him! Yuuri has to be here! Find him! Find him!" Wolfram screamed through his tears.

"Wolfram calm down. It isn't good for your health. Please brother calm down. Yuuri isn't here. He is being treated right now but he has lost his memory. You can't see him right now without scaring him for life. I know it is hard for you but please he is fine for now. He is still in critical condition but with Gunter's daugher working on him he should pull through" Conrad soothingly said. He was trying to calm Wolfram down as much as he could.

"How can I calm down knowing that Yuuri is in pain over there! Let me see him! I am his husband, how can you say that I can't see him!" Wolfram shouted trying to get up. Until he felt a shot of pain in his chest.

"Woah, calm down. It isn't good for your health or the babie's" Conrad said rushing forward.

"Wait what did you say? I have a baby? I hae to tell Yuuri the good news! Please, please let me go see him!" Wolfram cried out.

"You may go see him when you feel better and he has regained his memory. Promise me this. You have to promise me this," Conrad begged.

"Fine but only because of the baby. I will wait to see him so that he can have a healthy baby to see when he gets better" Wolfram said full of hope.

Wolfram slept for most of the time. He always dreamed of happy times with Yuuri. Those happy times he dreamed of would never happen.

A week before the baby was to be born Yuuri regained his memory. He couldn't believe all that he had forgotten. When he tried getting up he found he was strapped to the bed because of his injuries. Even after all this time the cuts had not healed. He called one of the maids to go get Wolfram.

"Yuuri! You're better! Don't scare me like that! Why did you wait until now to remember everything?" Wolfram cried onto his shoulder. Then he noticed the wounds. "Yuuri, why do you have those wounds? Didn't you get healed? Don't scare me like this! Please tell me you will get healed!"

"Wolf, calm down. I am sorry I forgot everything. How could I tell if I will get healed or not? How long have I been out of it though? What happened to you? You weren't that fat when I got hurt were you?" Yuuri questioned trying to calm down.

"Oh this?" Wolf said while pointing to his stomach. "It's our child. You can't leave me to care for this child on my own so please get better" Wolfram begged.

"I promise, I promise. You will have to think of a name for the child though since I don't know anything about names for this country. When I get better we will have to have a picnic up on the hill with Greta and the baby" Yuuri said full of hope that he would survive.

The night the baby was to be born Yuuri went into critical condition. All of the healers except those set to help with the birth were sent to help Yuuri. They didn't make it in time though for when they got there Yuuri was already gone. Everyone decided against telling Wolfram until the baby was born.

In the next couple of minutes the baby was born. Wolfram names him Hofnung, meaning hope, because he wanted his life to be full of hope. For the first few days he had to be in the room with the baby. When he was finally allowed to have people visit the baby he wanted to show him to Yuuri.

He asked a maid to get Yuuri but when he asked that the maid went crestfallen and ran out of the room. Then Conrad came into the room.

"Conrad why can't I see Yuuri?! Everyone runs when I try to have them bring him to me. Please tell me what happened" Wolfram begged openly letting tears fall on his face.

"Wolfram calm down. Promise me you will not get so riled up when I tell you this. You can't see Yuuri. Yuuri isn't here anymore. At least he isn't here physically. He still resides in your heart. You can't forget that. Promise me you won't do anything reckless! Promise me!" Conrad shouted shaking Wolfram for when he had mentioned Yuuri's death Wolfram had fainted.

Wolfram suddenly remembered Yuuri's conversation from a few months ago. He remembered Yuuri making him promise not to kill himself if he died first. Now Wolfram had to wonder if Yuuri had already known that he would die first. Could that have been a reason for him being so into having the wedding sooner.

Wolfram's world was turned upside down. How could he celebrate the birth of his child when Yuuri was out of the world.

Then he thought more about Yuuri's promise and he suddenly understood. Yuuri would want him to live a long, fulfilled life. There is no way Yuuri would be happy with him having shortened his life. This helped give Wolfram the courage to continue living.

Wolfram, Greta, and the baby went with everyone else to the funeral.

After the funeral a meeting was held. This meeting was to decide who the next maou would be. It was inconciderate for most to hold the meeting now but they had already put it off for long enough. Everyone in the meeting voted that Wolfram should be the next maou. He had been the closest to Yuuri and had learned the most about his ways of handling things. It was unanimous that he should be the next maou.

They waited a few days to ask him if he would accept the position. This was all so that Wolfram could calm down. When they confronted him about how they decided that he should be the next maou he wasn't sure at first. Then he though about how Yuuri would have wanted him to live a happy and fulfilled life so he accepted the position.

Hofnung grew so quickly that in a few years he looked so much like Yuuri, Wolfram was shocked. He got along well with Greta. They may bave their rough times but in remembering Yuuri everyone in Shin Makoku and the rest of the world, that had met him, tried to live as rich and full of a life as they could.

AN: Yuuri did know he would die before Wolf. He had been to a doctors office in his world and found he had a disease that would make it so if he got hurt or bled a lot he would not be able to heal that easily making it more likely that he would die before Wolf. Hence the unhealed wounds Wolf saw. Also the mystery person was just Shinou going to see the wedding without anyone seeing him because everyone believes that he is gone and he doesn't want anyone to know he is still there because then they will rely on him more than Yuuri when he believes it is time they start relying on Yuuri. Also I am sorry if I spelt Hofnung wrong but I asked a friend who knows german and a german teacher on what it was and they gave me two ways to spell it and I couldn't find it online so if it is wrong I am sorry. Please tell me and I will change it. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
